Sayonara, Sasukekun
by Erelly
Summary: “Entahlah, tapi aku merasa dia merindukanku. Emang susah pacaran jarak jauh! Dimana saat kau membutuhkan atau paling nggak merindukannya, dia tak ada disini.” Ujar Sasuke. OOC, AU.... SasuSaku...One Shot.


Summary: "Entahlah, tapi aku merasa dia merindukanku. Emang susah pacaran jarak jauh! Dimana saat kau membutuhkan atau paling nggak merindukannya, dia tak ada disini." Ujar Sasuke. OOC, AU.... SasuSaku...One-Shot

Disclaimer: tentu saja masih milik Kishimoto-sensei.

Tulisan Bold: Mimpi

Warning: Siapkan tisu yang gak kuat baca kisah sedih.

* * *

"**Sakura?" kau Sakura kan?"**

"**Sasuke? Kau kenapa kau disini?" Ucap Sakura sambil menarik lengan Sasuke.**

"**Kenapa? Kenapa kau ada disini? Ada apa dengan tempat ini? Kenapa cuma hamparan padang rumput sepanjang mata?" Ucapnya kaget dan segera berlarian bersama Sakura.**

"**Iya, Sasuke! Ini adalah tempatku sekarang!"**

"**Kenapa? Kenapa kau tinggal disini? Disini tidak ada apa-apa! Ayo kembali Sakura! Orang tuamu pasti cemas!" Ujar Sasuke sampai menarik lengan Sakura pelan, tapi Sakura melepaskan tangannya**

"**Tidak, aku akan tetap disini! Aku tidak bisa kembali lagi. Maafkan aku Sasuke!" ujar Sakura lalu menaruh kedua tangan lembutnya di pipi Sasuke lalu mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Sasuke.**

* * *

**Sayonara, Sasuke-kun**

**By:**

**Takuya Uzuki-chan**

* * *

"SAKURA!!!!" Ujarnya kencang dipagi hari. Napasnya terengah-engah. Dia langsung duduk di tempat tidur dan mengusap rambutnya dengan tangan kanannya. Keringat bercucuran deras dari tubuhnya. Dia melihat sekeliling kamarnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Sakura, kenapa dengannya? kenapa dia ada di tempat seperti itu."

"Sasuke! Sarapan pagi!!!" teriak Itachi, kakaknya Sasuke.

"Iya! Sebentar lagi aku turun!!" ujar Sasuke sambil meraih tas sekolahnya. Lalu ia menutup pintu kamarnya dan bergegas ke meja makan.

"Wau! Kau tidak bangun kesiangan yah hari ini?" ujar Itachi takjub.

"Berisik kau!" ujar Sasuke sambil mengambil sepiring nasi dari tangan Itachi.

"Wah, otoutou-ku! Jangan marah donk! Lagian bagus juga kalau kau bangun tepat waktu, jadinya aku tak perlu marah-marah seperti biasa! Hanya takut kau telat dipagi hari!" ujar Itachi sambil menuangkan nasi untuk dirinya.

"Iya-iya." Ujar Sasuke malas. "Oh ya, apakah ada kabar dari Sakura? Telepon atau surat gitu?"

"Tidak tuh, kenapa?"

"Aku... Aku merindukannya." Ujarnya.

"Rindu? Tumben! Biasanya kau paling cuek dengan hal itu! Kenapa kau bisa merindukan gadis itu? Ada apa denganmu, Sasuke???" Ledek Itachi.

"Entahlah, tapi aku merasa dia merindukanku. Emang susah pacaran jarak jauh! Dimana saat kau membutuhkan atau paling nggak merindukannya, dia tak ada disini." Ujar Sasuke.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA........" ketawa Itachi lebar, yang sukses membuat Sasuke kaget.

"ANIKI..... gak usah kayak gitu napa! Biasa aja!" ujar Sasuke sewot.

"Ahhhh, aku heran kenapa kata-kata itu bisa keluar dari mulutmu? Hei Sasuke! kau ini kenapa sih? Aneh banget tauuu! Kenapa kau bisa mengucapkan kata-kata yang rada er-romantis gitu?" Itachi memegang perutnya, dia agak bingung kenapa adiknya bisa mengucapkan kata tabu seperti itu. Seingatnya malah kata-kata itu baru ia dengar dari semua keluarganya. Maklum kata-kata Sasuke aneh untuk di ucapkan oleh seorang Uchiha.

"Bisa aja kan? Lagian kalau kau rindu pada Dei-chan, kau juga pasti ngomong kayak gitu..." ledek Sasuke, yang sukses membuat Itachi sedikit memerah.

"Hei! Jangan bawa Dei-chan dalam masalah ini, dia kan my honey-ku. Lagian Dei lebih manis daripada Saku-chan."

"Terserahlah!" ucapnya datar. "Aku sudah selesai." Ujar Sasuke lalu mengambil piring kotor dan menaruhnya di tempat kotor. "Aku berangkat, sampai jumpa nanti sore!!" ucapnya kepada kakaknya.

"Iya!"

"Sasuke!!!! pagi!!!!" teriak kencang sahabat Sasuke, Naruto.

"Hn, pagi!" Jawab Sasuke.

"Sasuke! kenapa sih kamu.... kamu seharusnya lebih ceria sedikit dong! Kita harus menyambut pagi hari dengan semangat!" Ujar Naruto dengan semangat berapi-api.

"Iya." Ujar Sasuke malas.

"Kamu itu kayak Shikamaru aja! Kamu kayak orang kurang gizi! Semangat dong! Sambut pagi dengan semangat!" Tambahnya lagi.

"Iya-iya, terserah kamulah."

"Sasu~ kamu kenapa sih? Aneh banget! Ceria dikit kenapa? Ada apa denganmu? Cerita deh padaku? Tapi kalau kau tidak keberatan!" Tawarnya.

"Iya-iya! Aku cerita!" Sasuke tidak tahan ngeliat puppy eyes milik sahabatnya itu. "Aku, aku kangen dengan Sakura." Jawabnya.

"Kangen? Sakura? Kenapa gak telepon aja? Atau kirim surat gitu! Kreatif dikit napa! Kan yang kangen itu kamu!" ujarnya beretetan.

"Iya! Tapi aku-"

"Gengsi?" selanya langsung. "Kamu payah! Seharusnya kamu yang bertindak! Kenapa masih nunggu Sakura yang menelponmu. Sasuke cowok yang PAYAH!"

"Berisik kau!" Sasuke memukul mejanya dengan keras, membuat Naruto kaget lalu Sasuke meninggalkan Naruto yang bingung.

"Dia kenapa yah?" Ujar Naruto bingung ngeliat Sasuke pergi.

"Sakura? Apa kau baik-baik saja disana? Aku merindukanmu disini. Ternyata pacaran jarak jauh itu susah yah!" Ujar Sasuke sambil menatap photo Sakura, gadis yang disayanginya melalui handphonenya. "Andaikan kau ada disini, aku pasti tidak akan merasa sesepi ini." Tambahnya lagi.

Angin berhembus kencang, seraya membelai rambut Sasuke, Sasuke ingat bagaimana dulu Sakura menolak untuk tinggal bersama keluarganya di Konoha. Sasuke ingin Sakura tinggal bersamanya, tinggal bersama keluarga Uchiha tentunya. Tapi Sakura menolaknya, dengan alasan, tidak ada yang menjaga nenek Tsunade. Ya, nenek Tsunade memang sudah tua, orang tuanya Sakura sudah lama meninggal. Ia hidup berdua dengan nenek Tsunade. Kalau Sakura pergi siapa yang menjaga nenek Tsunade?

Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum tipis, ia tau bahwa mereka akan berpacaran jarak jauh. Suna dan Konoha, sangat jauh. Tapi Sakura janji, ia akan selalu mengirim kabar untuk Sasuke, tapi sudah 1 bulan, Sakura belum kasih kabar apapun.

Sasuke sudah mencoba untuk menhubungi handphone Sakura, tapi tetap tak ada jawaban. Perasaannya menjadi kacau. Mimpi tentang Sakura selalu hadir dalam mimpinya. Ia memang rindu dengan gadis bermata hijau itu, tapi apa dia harus mimpi dengan gadis itu setiap ia tidur?

"Aku harus ke Suna! Aku harus pergi hari Sabtu besok! Aku harus berjumpa dengan Sakura! Harus!" Sasuke membulatkan tekadnya.

"Eh? Kau mau ke Suna? Akhir minggu ini? Kalau bergitu aku ikut!" Ujar Itachi.

"Ngapain kau ikut? Apalagi mengajak si Dei-chan! Aku hanya ingin menemui Sakura saja! Terus menginap di rumahnya dan pulang Senin sore." Jawab Sasuke.

"Aduh~ emangnya kenapa? Lagian aku juga pingin refreshing! Bosen ngeliat kota mulu! Sasu-chan! Biarkan kakakmu ikut yah!!" Pinta Itachi lebay.

"Kau boleh ikut, tapi... Tanpa DEI-CHAN!!!! Aku males ngeliat gaya pacaran kalian! Bikin muntah orang aja!" Sasuke menampakkan wajah jijiknya ke Itachi.

"Ya~ Yaudah deh, tanpa Dei-chan... tapi kau harus membawaku! Karena kau masih di bawah umur! Aku tak ingin kau mengendarai mobil sendirian dengan mobil itu!" Tegas Itachi.

"Iya!"

Sasuke mengepakkan barang-barang bawaannya, tak lupa dia membawa photo kekasihnya, Sakura. Ia menutup semua jendela lalu menutup mengunci pintu rumanya. Ia melihat anikinya yang tampak seperti orang mau pergi jalan-jalan, lengkap dengan topi serta kacamata.

"Aniki, kita Cuma ingin menengok Sakura saja! Besok sore kita pulang! Ngapain kau pakai barang seperti itu?"

"Wah Sasu-chan, kau sudah siap? Kita harus menganggap ini sebagai liburan singkat kita! Walaupun Cuma 2 hari saja! Mungkin saja, nanti aku pulang dapat cewek manis nan imut gitu."

"Terus Dei-chan gimana?" Sasuke melirik Itachi yang membeku.

"Aduh~ Sasu-chan! Dei-chan adalah cewek yang paling aku sayangin! Gak tergantikan deh!" ujar Itachi yang meliuk-liuk bagaikan ular.

"Terserah deh." Ujar Sasuke pasrah melihat anikinya.

Perjalanan dari Konoha ke Suna bukanlah sebentar, melainkan lama. Butuh sekitar 5 jam untuk menempuhnya. Sepanjang jalan Sasuke terus memandang photo Sakura. Ia berpikir untuk merangkai kata-kata yang tepat bila nanti bertemu dengan gadis pujaannya itu.

Itatchi yang sedang mengendarai mobil, melihat wajah Sasuke yang sedikit cemas. Ia melihat melalui kaca spion mobilnya. Itachi tahu, kali ini Sasuke tidak membohonginya, memang Sasuke paling susah untuk jujur tentang perasaannya terlebih lagi ini menyangkut Sakura.

"Sasuke? Kenapa kau tidak telepon saja dia? Bukannya kau biasanya juga lega bila sudah mendengar suaranya?" Ucap Itachi membuka pembicaraan.

"Aku gak tahu, aku merasa perlu untuk datang dan menatap wajahnya langsung. Sudah seminggu ini, Sakura selalu hadir dalam mimpiku. Ia terlihat pucat. Aku cemas dengan keadaannya, aku takut ia sakit. Makanya aku ingin memastikan keadaannya. Aku juga kangen dengan kampung halamanku." Ujar Sasuke sambil menatap Itachi.

"Ohh.. Kenapa dengan kampung halamanmu? Bukannya sudah tidak ada lagi Uchiha yang tinggal disitu?"

"Memang! Tapi aku ingin sekalian pergi. Aku kangen dengan suasana desa yang asri, nyaman dan udaranya yang sejuk beda dengan dikota. Dan yang paling penting aku ingin menghabiskan akhir minggu ini bersama Sakura." Ujar Sasuke.

"Terserah kaulah." Senyum Itachi.

"Aku tidur dulu yah! Nanti kalau sudah sampai bangunkan aku." Pintanya.

"Iya!"

Itachi bisa melihat wajah lembut Sasuke ketika adiknya itu tidur. Pandangan Itachi lurus kedepan. Ia mengendarai mobil dengan kecepatan sedang.

"**Sasuke? Sasuke? Aku rindu padamu.****"**

"**Hem..." Ujar Sasuke sambil sedikit membuka matanya, lalu telinganya berusaha menangkap asal suara itu. "Siapa?"**

"**Sasuke?"**

"**Hem..." Sasuke melihat ada seseorang di sampingnya, ia melihat gadis berambut pink itu tersenyum kepadanya.**

"**Sakura? Kenapa kau ada disini?"**

"**Iya Sasuke, aku kesini untuk mengatakan sesuatu..." Ujar Sakura sambil menggenggam tangan Sasuke.**

"**Mengatakan apa?" Sasuke dapat melihat perubahan ekspresi di wajah Sakura, sekarang wajah Sakura menjadi sedih.**

"**Aku kesini untuk mengatakan, Selamat tinggal." Ujar Gadis itu sambil mengecup kening Sasuke.**

"**Eh? Selamat tinggal? Memangnya kau mau kemana? Jangan pergi Sakura! Aku menyayangimu." Lirih Sasuke sambil membelai kedua pipi gadis itu.**

"**Tidak bisa! Aku harus pergi! Aku tahu ini berat, tapi ini adalah jalan terbaik! Lagipula tubuh ini tidak bisa menunggu."**

"**Eh? Kenapa denganmu Sakura? Kenapa denganmu? Kau sakit?" ujar Sasuke panik.**

"**Iya, tapi aku tak punya banyak waktu. Its time to says goodbye to you. Kita tak bisa bertemu lagi. Maafkan aku! Aku sangat mencintaimu Sasuke! Lebih dari apapun! Maaf kan aku Sasuke!" Lirih Sakura.**

**Sasuke dapat melihat air mata jatuh dari bola matanya. Mengalir deras dan jatuh ke pipinya.**

"**Jangan menangis Sakura. Kenapa kau ingin pergi! Aku datang ke kota ini untuk menemuimu! Kenapa kau mau pergi! Jangan pergi kemana – mana sampai aku tiba! Please!!!" Pinta Sasuke sambil memeluk tubuh mungil Sakura.**

"**Tidak bisa! Maafkan aku! Sayonara." Ujar Sakura sambil mengecup bibir milik Sasuke. Sasuke hanya bisa menerima ciuman itu. Ia bingung dengan Sakura. Ia tak mengerti dengan ucapannya Sakura.**

"**Sakura! Aku akan selalu mencintaimu!" Ujar Sasuke sambil melihat kepergian Sakura. Sakura tersenyum bahagia.**

"Ah.....Sakura!" Ujar Sasuke sambil membuka matanya. Dia berusaha untuk mengelap keringatnya yang bercucuran dikeningnya. Ia mencari sosok Itachi, tapi tak ada. Ia bingung kenapa kakaknya tidak ada disampingnya. Ia memutuskan untuk mencari handphonenya lalu mencari nomer handphone kakaknya dan memanggilnya.

"Aniki?"

"Woi, Sasu! Kau sudah bangun! Maaf aku lagi ngopi nih! Aku ada di sebuah cafe yang ada di seberang jalan. Kamu kesini aja! Atau mau kupesan sesuatu?"

"Ah... kukira kau kemana? Cepatlah kemari! Aku ingin Cappucino saja. Cepetan aku punya firasat yang tak enak!" Ujar Sasuke tergesa-gesa.

"Santai dikit dong! Lagian sejam lagi kita sampai san kok."

"CEPETAN!!!" ujar Sasuke seperti tak sabar.

"Iya!" jawab ketus Itachi.

"Apa arti mimpiku tadi? Kenapa Sakura pergi meninggalkan aku? Sepertinya ada sesuatu pada Sakura." Gumam Sasuke.

Clek..

Sasuke mendengar seseorang membuka pintu mobilnya, dia menatap seseorang, ternyata anikinya.

"Ini pesananmu!" Ujar Itachi sambil menyerahkanbungkusan ke Sasuke.

"Thank." Jawabnya singkat.

"Aniki? Bisa gak kita kesana dalam waktu 20 menit?"

"Eh? Bisa saja! Bisa kalau jalannannya sepi, gak ada polisi. Kenapa sih? Kau ini aneh banget!" Ujar Itachi sambil menghidupkan mobilnya.

"Aku, aku mimpi aneh. Mimpi yang sama sejak minggu ini. Tadi aku bermimpi Sakura meninggalkan aku. aku bingung! Aku cemas! Ada apa dengan Sakura?" Ujar Sasuke lalu menyeruput cappucinonya.

"Sasu-chan! Mimpi itu hanya buah tidur! Dan kemungkinan kecil mimpi itu dapat terjadi! Jadi berpikirlah positif! Rilex-an dirimu. Rebahkan tubuhmu." Nasehat Itachi.

"Tapi! Mimpi itu terjadi setiap hari! Itu kan aneh!"

"Aneh? Tidak! Mungkin saja kau ini bener-bener kangen sama Sakura! Jadi terbawa tidur! Kamu ini sebenarnya kangen bangetkan? Sudah pakailah sabuk pengamanmu."

"Tapi!"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Aku hanya bisa 30 menit untuk sampai Suna! Jangan minta aku untuk sampai desa itu dalam waktu 10 menit!"

"Iya, deh!"

Mobil milik Uchiha bersaudara melaju sedang di sepanjang jalan menuju desa Sakura. Sasuke tak henti-hentinya memandang photo Sakura. Itachi mulai stress, kalau-kalau mimpi adiknya itu suatu pertanda, apalagi tadi Sasuke berkata bahwa Sakura meninggalkannya. Tapi Itachi harus tetap fokus apalagi jalanannya berkelok-kelok.

Pemandangan jalan yang berliku-liku tergantikan oleh jalan lurus yang diselilingi oleh pohon cemara yang rimbun di tepi jalan. Itachi tahu kalau perjalannan mereka tak lama lagi akan tiba di desa Sakura dengan selamat. Itachi melihat Sasuke tidur. Ia ingin membangunkan adiknya, tapi tak jadi. Mungkin saja sekarang dia lagi mimpi yang lain dan bukan Sakura.

Hawa di desa itu menjadi sedikit lebih dingin daripada jalan berkelok tadi. Pohon cemara pun tergantikan oleh hamparan sawah yang mulai menguning, juga jalannan yang mulai sepi. Itachi mengurangi sedikit kecepatannya. Ia melihat 2 buah bukit yang dileh oleh jalannan. Setelah bukit ini ditempuh akan kelihatan desa Suna.

Sasuke bangun dari tidurnya, udara dingin seakan menyambutnya. Yah kakaknya sengaja membuka jendela mobil dan mematikan AC, agar adiknya tahu bahwa ia sudah dekat dengan desa kekasihnya.

"Sudah sampai?"

"Sebentar lagi, siap-siaplah! Gak mungkin kau ketemu Sakura dengan tampak dekil kayak gitu." Ledek Itachi.

"Sialan." Makinya.

Sasuke pun menyiapkan dirinya, memakai jaketnya. Itachipun sudah melihat palang "Desa Suna" dan lalu memasuki tempat tersebut.

"Tidak berubah juga! Kupikir sudah 3 tahun aku tak kemari sudah ada perubahan apa hitu ternyata masih sama saja. Tetap mempertahankan tradisi saja." Itachipun mengkomentari desa tersebut.

"Aniki! Cepat parkirkan mobil ini!" Suruh Sasuke.

"Iye..." Itachi melihat lahan kosong yang tak jauh dari tempat sakura tinggal. Ia memarkirkan mobilnya. Mematikan semua fungsi yang ada di mobil bercat hitam itu.

Begitu juga dengan Sasuke. Dia sudah rapi. Ia ingin segera bertemu dengan kekasihnya itu. Ia segera berlari menuju rumah kekasihnya.

"Tidak sabaran sekali dia! Yah namanya juga kangen!" Itachipun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala.

Sasuke tiba di depan rumah Sakura. Dia membunyikan bel. Sedetik, 2 detik, 10 detik... gak ada yang membukakan pintu itu.

Ia mencoba lagi. Tetap tak ada jawaban dari si pemilik rumah.

"Apa Sakura sedang pergi yah?" Gumam Sasuke.

"Sasu-chan! Ada gak?" Ujar Itachi sambil berjalan kerumah Sakura.

"Tidak ada! Pergi kali." Sungut Sasuke.

"Tanya tetangga saja kalau begitu, mungkin saja mereka tau kemana perginya Sakura!" Itachipun menghampiri seorang lelaki tua yang tak jauh dari rumah Sakura.

"Permisi, apa anda tahu kemana perginya gadis yang bernama Sakura dan neneknya Tsunade? Kami tamunya." Ujar Itachi seramah mungkin.

"Oh... si gadis berambut pink itu?" ujar lelaki itu.

"Ah iya! Anda tahu?" Tanya Itachi.

"Saya sudah seminggu tidak melihatnya, tapi kata istri saya, dia mengalami kecelakaan."

"Kecelakaan?" Ujar Itachi tak percaya.

"Iya kecelakaan! Katanya dia mau pergi menemui pacarnya di kota, tapi ia mengalami kecelakaan bis, bis yang ia tumpangi terperosok ke jurang." Ujar lelaki tua itu.

"Apa? Maksud anda? Bagaimana keadaannya? Maksud saya apakah anda tahu dimana neneknya?" Ujar Itachi berbelit.

"Setahu saya, neneknya itu sudah seminggu ini juga saya tidak melihatnya. Kalau mau lebih jelas saya akan catetkan alamat rumah sakit tersebut. Tunggu disini yah"

"Ah terima kasih."

"Aniki! Dapat? Dimana Sakura?"Ujar Sasuke.

"Dapet! Tunggu yah!" Sasuke melihat wajah anikinya pucat. "Aniki? Ada apa? Kenapa wajahmu pucat? Emangnya tadi orang itu bilang apa?"

"Ah ini alamatnya? Salam yah buat Tsunadenya. Kami akan berdoa bagi kesembuhan cucunya."

"Ah terima kasih." Ucap Itachi sambil membungkukkan badannya, dia juga mendorong kepala Sasuke biar adiknya melakukkan hal yang sama dengan dirinya. Tentu saja Sasuke kaget. Dan lelaki tua itu pun pergi.

"Sakura? Kenapa Sakura aniki!!!" tergambar jelas wajah Sasuke yang bingung, shock, dan kaget.

"Sakura, ada dirumah sakit. Ia mengalami kecelakaan. Aku mulai takut kalau mimpimu nanti menjadi kenyataan! Ayo kita pergi Sasuke!" Ujar Itachi sambil menarik tangan Sasuke kasar.

"Ah! Aku bisa jalan sendiri kok!" Ujar kasar Sasuke.

Itachi pun menstarter mobilnya menuju rumah sakit sesuai dengan pemberian orang tadi. Sasuke sedikit bengong dengan tindakan anikinya. Ia mulai mencern perkataan kakaknya, bahwa Sakura menglami kecelakaan. Ia bingung. Ia tak tahu harus ngapain. Dan ia bingung kenapa anikinya bilang, "Aku mulai takut kalau mimpimu nanti menjadi kenyataan!" pasti ada sesuatu yang gak beres dibalik ucapan Itachi.

Mobil itu pun tiba dirumah sakit yang ditunjukkan oleh orang tua tadi. Dengan kasar Itachi membuka pintu mobil dan membantingnya.

"Hei! Hati-hati dong!" Ujar Sasuke yang bingung ngeliat tampang Itachi.

"Ayo buruan sasuke! Aku takut kau tidak akan bertemu dengan Sakura lagi!!" Dengan tak sabar Itachi kembali menarik tangan Sasuke. Sasuke hanya pasrah dengan tindakan kakaknya itu.

"Kenapa sih ini orang?" Pikir Sasuke.

Itachi terus berjalan dan menemukan sosok yang ia kenal, dan memanggilnya, "Nenek Tsunade!"

Yang dipanggil mencari asal suara tersebut. Itachi dapat melihat wajah nenek Tsunade yang berlumuran air mata.

"Nenek Tsunade?" Ujar Itachi dan melepaskan genggaman tangan Sasuke dan menjabat tangan wanita tua itu.

"Itachi!!!" Wanita itu tak kuat lalu memeluk tubuh Itachi. Sasuke main bingung.

"Nek, ada apa? Ada apa dengan Sakura? Kami kesini karena tahu dari seorang lelaki tua yang memberitahukan alamat ini ke kami."

"Sakura! Sakura...... Huaaaaaa..." Tangis Nenek Tsunade tak terbendung lagi. Itachi tahu sepertinya Sakura kenapa-kenapa.

"Ada apa nek! Jawab tolong! Jangan buat saya bingung!" Ujar Itachi.

"Sakura! Dia sudah meninggal!!!!" tangis nenek Tsunade pelan dipundak Itachi, tetapi terdengar jelas di telinga Itachi

Jeger..... Itachi merasa tubuhnya tersengat listrik. Ia bingung apa yang harus ia katakan kepada Sasuke.

"Nek? Apakah itu benar? Nenek jangan bercanda!"

"Aku tidak bercanda! Sakura telah tiada! Seminggu yang lalu Sakura pamit padaku, ia ingin menengok adikmu ke kota. Tapi bis yang ia tumpangi terperosot ke dalam jurang. Sebenarnya Sakura berhasil terselamatkan tapi kondisinya kritis. Dalam komanya dia terus memanggil nama Sasuke... sampai akhirnya dia mengehembuskan napasnya sejam yang lalu...."

"Tadi nenek bilang apa? Sejam yang lalu? Itu berarti!" Itachi mulai mengingat kembali, mengingat Sasuke yang baru saja mimpikan Sakura. Itu berarti mimpi itu adalah perjumpaan terakhir Sasuke dengan Sakura!

"Iya! Sekarang aku sedang menunggu surat-suratnya. Itachi! Kenapa semua terjadi pada Sakura? Nenek tidak kuat!! Kenapa??" Ujar nenek Sakura itu.

Itachi membantu nenek Sakura untuk duduk, wanita itu kelihatan lelah. Itachi bingung harus ngomong apa dengan Sasuke yang sedari tadi diam. Tapi ia harus bisa mengatakan kepada adiknya.

Sasuke, sebenarnya........" Itachipun mengatakan kenyataan pahit itu kepada sasuke. Sasuke kaget setengah mati. Ia tak percaya dengan semua perkataan yang diucapkan anikinya. Kakinya tak kuat menahan berat tubuhnya, Sasukepun terjatuh. Itachi pun duduk di lantai ia memeluk tubuh adiknya. Dan berkata, "Maafkan aku Sasuke, maafkan karena aku tak percaya dengan semua mimpimu itu. Maafkan aku."

"Sakura! Kenapa kau meninggalkan aku! kenapa kau hadir dalam mimpiku dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal! Aku tak mau berpisah denganmu!!! HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Teriak sasuke.

Dua hari pun telah berlalu, Sasuke menatap langit nan biru sendirian. Ia seperti orang yang bersalah. Dia selalu mengatakan kalau dia lebih rajin mengunjungi Sakura tipa minggu pasti tidak ada kejadian itu. Mengutuk dirinya, padahal nenek Tsunade pasrah dan dia tak menyalahi siapapun. Semua murni kecelakaan. Dia juga sudah memaafkan Sasuke, walaupun dia tahu bukan cowok itu yang salah. Itachi hanya pasrah dan terus-menerus mengingatkan bahwa itu bukan kesalahan adiknya, dan berkata, "Tegarlah! Sakura pasti akan selalu mendoakan kebahagianmu Sasuke!"

Cowok berambut hitam ayam itu memutuskan untuk pulang dan kembali ke kehidupannya semula, sekolah dan tinggal bersama keluarganya. Sebelumnya ia mengajak nenek Tsunade untuk tinggal bersama dirinya, tapi wanita berambut kining itu menolak, dan berkata, "Aku masih ingin berada dekat dengan Sakura." Tentu saja Sauke tak dapat memaksa.

Sasuke dan Itachipun pamit dengan nenek Tsunade dan memutuskan untuk kembali ke Konoha, meneruskan hidup dan menjalani dengan tulus. Itachi tahu Sasuke hanya kuat diluar, didalamnya? Ia tau adiknya tak dapat menerima semua kenyataan itu.

"Menangislah! Jangan biarkan dirimu menyembunyikan itu dariku. Aku akan selalu menampung kesedihanmu, Sasuke."

"Aku tak ingin menangis! Hanya..."

"Kesedihan hanya membawa kesengsaraan bagimu. MENANGISLAH SASUKE!!!! Luapkan kesedihanmu!! Aku ingin mendengar suaramu!! LUAPKAN!!!!" Itachi memaksa Sasuke.

"IYA!!! AKU SEDIH!!! AKU SAYANG DENGAN SAKURA!! KENAPA DIA HARUS PERGI......."Sasuke tak dapat membendung perasaannya.

"Bagus!! Dan berdoalah untuk Sakura."

Sasuke memejamkan matanya, ia mencoba untuk tidur, melupakan semua beban didirinya. Ia tidur lebih lelap.

"**Sasuke?"**

"**Sakura? Kaukah itu?**

"**Maafkan aku, Sasuke-kun. Maafkan aku!"**

"**Tidak apa-apa aku sudah memaafkan kamu. Hiduplah disana dengan tenang. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu. Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku senang kau hadir dalam mimpiku, walaupun aku tahu ini yang terakhir kalinya, Sayonara Sakura!!"**

"**Sasuke-kun, terimakasih!! Terimakasih atas semuanya. Sayonara Sasuke-kun." Ucap lembut Sakura dan melambaikan tangannya ke Sasuke.**

Itachi dapat melihat jelas air mata jatuh kepipinya Sasuke. Ia berpikir kalau Sakura hadir dalam mimpi Sasuke, mungkin untuk terakhir kalinya. "Semoga Sasuke puas." Gumam Itachi sambil mengendarai mobilnya menuju Konoha.

OWARI

* * *

Yah~~ selesai juga! Review???


End file.
